foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
A-Kon Rules (Promo)
Episode Number Description Cast (in order of appearance): Transcript {The Warning screen appears.} Germaine: Konichiwa. Foamy: Welcome, one and all, to the na na naa na na naaaaaaa Germaine: Do I have to wear this? Foamy: Akon convention! Germaine: I don't want to wear this. Foamy: That's right, you are now at the Germaine: This is stupid. Foamy: Akon convention! (Germaine burps) Foamy: Sounds like acorn. But it's not. So I guess the joke is on me. Anyway wah, who the hell am I? I am foamy. Foamy the Squirrel. Do a damn Google search. Dammit. Anyway, since I'm here, there are some simple rules that everybody needs to know. Ah, don't worry, these rules aren't drastic. We're not not asking for kidneys or organs or anything like that. We don't even want your blood. Unless you go to the vampire booth, they'll take it. (Germaine burps) Foamy: Rule number 1. No smoking. The last thing we need is some guy running around throwing cigarette butts everywhere trying to start a fire. It's not fun when you're burning. So if you're going to smoke, take it outside, all right. Dallas, Texas is hot enough. You don't need to be putting something that's on fire in your mouth. (Germaine screams) Foamy: Yeah, ok. Germaine: What is wrong with this thing? Foamy: Next rule. There's drinking here. However, if you wish to partake in these alcoholic beverages, you need ID. So when someone says 'Cuse me, you got your ID?' Don't take out your Dragonball Z fan club membership card. Don't work here. Don't take out your Sailor Moon nudey site membership card. That's doesn't work here. We'd like a driver's license, a passport, or something, ok. Not difficult. Yeah, since we're on the topic of drinking, drink responsibly, OK. We don't need anyone dressed up for like Cowboy Bebop with a lampshade on their head puking on tables, OK. Oh, oh yeah and if you're underage and drinking, the security here will kill you. If you're underage, don't drink. We don't need 6-year old with Coronas. Germaine: This costume has no practical uses in combat. Foamy: What rule are we up to? Ah, number 3. Germaine: What am I supposed to do? Beat people with my tit. Foamy: No weapons, ok. Germaine: Boob of death! Foamy: Guns. Germaine: Hyaa. Foamy: Knives, Germaine: Whowaa. Foamy: Any kind of nuclear device, Germaine: Howaaaaaa. Foamy: Should be left at home. Unless it's part of the costume, it doesn't need to be here. Germaine: This costume is itching me. Foamy: And if you're dressing up as like Robotech, leave the giant robot at home. We don't need some giant monster smashing up the convention hall. It's not cool for the people that have to clean it up. All right, this next rule is vital, and listen carefully. SHOWER, ok. Take a fucking bath. This convention is 3 days long! Have some mercy on the rest of us and take a bar of soap and chuck it underneath your arms. Start scrubbing for 30 minutes, then come back, ok. We'll still be here. Germaine: Filth?! Foamy: I hate standing in line, and in front of me someone smells, and in back of me, someone smells. It's like being stuck in the middle of a funk sandwich. Germaine: Dirrrty. Foamy: Shower Germaine: You're dirty. Foamy: All right, lets see, what have we got now? Ah, blah, blah, blah. Not important. Ah. No drugs. NO DRUGS. We don't need any high crackheads running around autographing their own eyeballs! Ok, it, its funny, but not needed. There's a lot more other entertaining things than eyeball signing crack heads. Leave the drugs at home, and get high tomorrow. (Germaine shrieks) Foamy: Today is a day for anime. Wooo. (Germaine shrieks again) Foamy: So, all in all, have fun, run around, shake the hands of the many guests that are here! Mingle, network, talk about your favorite things, and shower, ok, shower. You're not going to meet new people who have the same interests if you smell. Bathe. Germaine: I should kill everyone here. Foamy: You know they should really give out like Pikachu-shape soaps here or something. Complimentary showers for everyone. Bathe! {The Ending screen appears.} Fun Facts Explanations Trivia Remarks Goofs Glitches Inside References Real World References Fast Forward External Links *Watch " "